falloutfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Grayditch
|type=landmerke |bilde=Grayditch.png |besk= |sted= map.jpg |merke=Grayditch |metro=Marigold Metro Station |annet=hus Grayditch Sewer Ghoul Outpost Talon Company Camp |quests=Those! |extra=250px Diner i Grayditch. }} Grayditch var en gang et lite samfunn i utkanten av D.C.-ruinene. Frem til nå nylig var byen bebodd av en håndfull overlevende, inkludert Dr. Lesko. Byen har blitt tatt over av en koloni med muterte Fire Ants. Spilleren blir brakt til Grayditch gjennom Bryan Wilks, en gutt som er den eneste overlevende i byen. Omtrent som med Evergreen Mills, vil Three Dog hele tiden snakke om den "plutselige stillheten" fra Grayditch, uansett hva spilleren gjør. Om man gjør ferdig Those! questet kommer han kun til å begynne med en ny nyhetsrapport om hvordan spilleren ble kvitt alle Fire Ant i Grayditch, og om spilleren har funnet fosterforeldre for Bryan Wilks. __TOC__ Figurer Bryan Wilks er en av de siste overlevende i Grayditch, det finnes også en mann som av og til kan bli sett på flukt fra Grayditch, som også vil snakke med deg. Bryan Wilks vil snakke med spilleren om å redde faren hans, som han er redd for at er fanget eller død. Bryan vil springe opp til spilleren når han er i nærheten av Grayditch, og be om hjelp, noe som starter Those!. Dr. Lesko bodde og jobbet i ett lite skur ved like Wilks-familien sitt hus. Ifølge dataarkivene hans, var han innvolvert i skapelsen av Fire Ants. Lesko håpte at han kunne returnere de muterte maurene tilbake til sin originale størrelse ved å flytte om på genene. Av en eller annen grunn ble ladning A27 en katastrofal feil, og maurene tok over byen. Dr. Lesko gjemte seg i et rom i Marigold Station, hvor han fortsatte sine eksperimenter. Det er mulig å få Ant Sight (+1 Perception og motstand mot brann) eller Ant Might (+1 Strength og motstand mot brann) perkene fra Dr. Lesko om du bestemmer deg for å hjelpe ham i å drepe fem maurvoktere i området, uten å drepe Ant Queen. (Med en suksessfull Speech test eller en høy Scienceskill, kan du overvise ham til å drepe Ant Queen, og alikevel får perkene) Om du presser Dr. Lesko om hva han vil gi deg for å fullføre questet, vil han også gi deg Lesko's Lab Coat. Kroppen fra en annen overlevende fra Grayditch - William Brandice - kan bli funnet nord for Doctor Lesko sin Marigold Lab. På liket kan du finne en Wasteland Surgeon Outfit(Medicine +5). Du kan også få nøkkelen til skapet hans i huset hans i Grayditch, hvor du kan finne en Missile Launcher og en Missile. Huset hans er like ovenfor Wilks-familien sitt. En annen overlevende fra Grayditch kan bli funnet via Random encounter. Den overlevende er ikke nevnt av Bryan om du spør om beboerene, men om du snakker med ham vil du få markøren til Grayditch på kartet. Interessante steder Hus * Lesko's shack - Protectro Station * Wilks' house - .32 pistol og ammo, First aid box, Chinese Assault Rifle * Brandices' house - William's Footlocker, Toolbox bak ødelagt fryser inneholder en tilfeldig pistol og ammo som passer til den. * To forlatte hus. I de forlatte husene kan man finne: * 10mm Pistol * Guns and Bullets bok i det forlatte huset til Nordt-Øst (øst for Brandices') i en boks. Boksen likker på en bokhylle til høyre når du kommer inn i huset.book in the NE abandoned house (east of Brandices') in a crate. The crate is on the bookshelf to the right just after you enter the house * Hunting Rifle * Chinese Assault Rifle * Forskjellig ammunisjon * Buffout, Mentats, Med-X, Psycho * Pre-War Money * First Aid Box Ghoul Outpost * Sør-vest for Grayditch ligger det en Ghoul Outpost. Scanveger's Bridge * Sør for Grayditch ligger Scavenger's Bridge. Sewer * Sør for Grayditch ligger Grayditch Sewer. Talon Company Camp * Vest for Grayditch ligger det en Talon Company Camp. Opptredener dukker kun opp i Fallout 3. Relaterte quests * Those! Kjente feil * Grayditch er kjent for å skape mange kræsj og bugs, spesiellt før du har gjort Those!; det anbefales at du lagrer ofte når du er i dette området. Notater * Terminalen i William Brandice sitt hus viser at han og familien ankom Capital Wastes etter å ha stukket av fra Navarro. Fra dette, og radioen som er satt til en Enclave-stasjon like ved dataen, kan det antas at de er desertører fra the Enclave. * Grayditch sin skjebne er veldig lik den man ser i byen Kvatch fra Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Begge byene er ødelgt i begynnelsen av spillet, begge byene har kun noen få overlevende, og ingen av byene blir noensinne reparert. Begge byene er reddet av spilleren, og man får questet av en redd overlevende på begge spill. Bugs * Spilleren kan nå taket på det tredje huset fra Brandice sitt, ved å klarte på flere kanter på veggen for å hoppe til toppen. Start ved å gå til andre etasje, og deretter hoppe på kanten på det vinduet lengst til Nord-øst, og simpelthen fortsette derfra. de:Grayditch en:Grayditch es:Grayditch fr:Grayditch hu:Grayditch nl:Grayditch pl:Grayditch pt:Grayditch ru:Грейдич Kategori:Byer Kategori:Steder i Fallout 3 Kategori:Grayditch